


What the fuck Keith?

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Autistic Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Keith cusses someone out, snd Shiro gets called to deal with it.





	What the fuck Keith?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to an anime convention in feburary and am going as Keith! I am excited

This guy was really getting on Keith's last nerve. He kept on shouting across the class and the teacher was doing nothing to stop him. The numbers on the page weren't making sense and Keith's head hurt from all the shouting and concentrating. If anyone was looking at Keith they would know he was ready for murder, but no one was, so when he suddenly started screaming at James it came as a suprise to everyone,

"Would you shut the fuck up you twat! No one fucking cares who anyone wants to fuck, so just shut the fuck up about it you!"  
James looked up at Keith in shock, then grimiced,  
"Fuck off you emo"

Everyone saw how angry Keith was now that they were looking. Some were staring in shock since they'd never heard him talk before. The teacher was also looking at him, finally noticing that something other than work was going on in her classroom. She told them to go to the headteachers office.

\----------

The headteacher was livid and called Keith's guardians. Lucky for Keith, Shiro and Adam agreed to be his second contact, his legal gardian almost never picked up so one of them would come instead.

Keith's prediction was correct and 10 minutes later Shiro walked into the office, James looked like he had seen a ghost and had his mouth open. Shiro spoke to the headteacher for 15 minutes. He looked like he was concentrating on what was said to him, nodding every so often and speaking when needed. When he came out James still had his mouth open in shock.

"What the fuck keith?"

The headteacher and James looked at Shiro in shock and confusion.

\----------

Keith and Shiro talked about it on the way home and Shiro agreed that James deserved it, but he needed to work on his anger management.

Adam just sighed in exasperation at the retelling of the story. He was starting to love this little family they had.

**Author's Note:**

> If you gave suggestions feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
